Munin y Hunin
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Memoria y Pensamiento, nunca dos conceptos tan opuestos pudieron unir tanto a dos personas. One-Shot. Fem!Nations


_Halló, halló. Bueno, mientras intento tener inspiracion para continuar con moe-chan, les dejo este pequeño relato que trata sobre el porque del nombre de las armas de las dos nordicas mayores. No hay paring de ningun tipo salvo alguna insinuacion Fem!DenxFem!Nor y Fem!SuxFem!Fin._

_Para que no se lien dejo los nombres que he usado para ellas: Fem!Suecia-Giselle/Fem!Dinamarca-Karen/Fem!Noruega-Norell/Fem!Finlandia-Sigrid/Fem!Islandia-Erla_

_Ahora disfruten^^!_

_._._._._._._._._._.

Giselle estaba en el patio de su casa terminando de limpiar a Hunin. Era su mayor orgullo así que la trataba con infinito cuidado, afilándola, limpiándola de sangre… Acaricio levemente la inscripción que había en la hoja, su nombre en símbolos rúnicos. Terminar de pasar el trapo y se colocó en posición de ataque. La empuñadura no era muy ostentosa, no contenía piedras preciosas pero no las necesitaba, su hoja, hecha con el metal que caía de las estrellas ya era de por si hermosa. No tenía ni una grieta pese a todas las batallas que había luchado con ellas. Empezó a entrenar posiciones y movimientos como si estuviera luchando con enemigos invisibles.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Sueca, deberías ir al médico, estas mal de la cabeza!- Giselle se giro dirección a la puerta de su casa. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta estaba Karen, cargando a Munin, su adorada hacha. No había momento en el que Giselle no la hubiese visto con ella desde que la consiguió. El mango era de madre pulida que media más de metro y medio. La hoja era enorme, redondeada en el filo, era claramente una réplica (bastante efectiva) de las enormes hechas vikingas. Al final del mango, colgada de una cadena de plata, una corona negra con pequeños rubíes.

-¿Qué h'ces 'qui? –Karen se adentro más en el patio

-La Reina solo vino a saludarte. Y a recordarte que habíamos quedado. Así que en su infinita buena fe, la Reina está aquí para llevarte.

Giselle la miro mal, Quedaba una hora para la cita. Estaba segura de que Karen había venido solo para molestarla

-¿C'mo h's entr'do?-Karen empezó a reír tontamente

-Deberás comprar una puerta nueva-Giselle se iba enfadando por momentos. Tenía ganas de golpearla hasta matarla como hacía antes, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a controlarse, bueno, por lo menos a no lanzarse a por ella.

-Tú lo p'gas- Karen empezó a quejarse pero Giselle ya no la escuchaba. Su vista se había fijado en una pareja de cuervos posados en la rama de un árbol del jardín.

-¡Sueca, presta atención a la Reina!-Grito Karen tras estar un rato hablando sola.

-Call'te y m'ra- dijo señalando a los cuervos

**_Flash Back_**

_Giselle y Karen andaban por el bosque. Ambas aparentaban 12 años y estaban allí ya que su abuelo las había abandonada y ahora ellas dos llevaban el peso de la familia. Norell y Sigrid se habían quedado en la cabaña limpiando y cuidando a Erla mientras que ellas se encargaban de conseguir comida. Aquel día solo llevaban una paloma muerta y dos ratas pero no estaban para quejarse en la situación en la que se encontraban. La sueca hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran y tenso el arco. Había visto un conejo, el primero en días y sabía que era una buena presa_

_-¿Qué es?-susurro Karen_

_-Un c'nejo_

_-Yo lo cazare-Saco su arco y se avanzó por delante de Giselle. Esta puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a seguirla. Normalmente Karen hacía demasiado ruido pero, ahora, parecía una cazadora profesional. Estaba a punto de lanzar la flecha, cuando el conejo salió huyendo._

_-¡Giselle, lo has asustado!-esta negó con la cabeza._

_-Esc'cha-Solo se oía el rumor del aire pasando entre los árboles, pero al poco se empezó a escuchar un sonido tan desagradable que Karen tuvo que taparse los oídos. Iba a pregunta pero Giselle ya estaba buscando el origen del sonido. Era fácil averiguarlo ya que se oía muy cerca de donde estaban._

_-¡Aquí, aquí!- Karen aparto unos arbustos y se encontraron con dos cuervos, uno de ellos heridos. Giselle saco un pequeño cuchillo, dispuesta a rematar al ave-¡Quieta!_

_-Es una bu'na pr'sa._

_-Pero creo que no debemos matarlo_

_-N'cesitamos com'r-Se acerco al ave pero su compañero fue más rápido y le picoteo la mano del cuchillo._

_-Te lo mereces por no hacerme caso-Karen sonrió y cogió sin problemas al cuervo herido-Norell se enfadara con nosotras por eso-Giselle asintió dándola la razón._

_-¿C'mo los ll'maremos?_

_-¡Serán el Rey y la Reina!-Giselle la golpeo en la nuca y los cuervos graznaron descontentos_

_-¿Qué tal M'nin y H'nin?_

_-Memoria y Pensamiento…Como los cuervos de Odín… ¡Buena idea! _

_Karen se incorporo con el recién bautizado Munin en brazos y se dirigió hacia la cabaña. Giselle la seguía buscando nuevas presas y detrás de ella Hunin vigilándola por si se le ocurría herir a su compañero._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-¿Tú crees que en verdad eran Munin y Hunin?

-Ant's sí.

-Sueca, has decepcionado a la Reina. Ni siquiera…

-¿Vais a tardar mucho?-las dos se giraron para ver a Norell cargada con una taza de café

-¡Nor! ¿De dónde has sacado ese café?

-Giselle, espero que no te importe-intervino Sigrid sacando la cabeza al patio-Te cogí un poco para amenizar la espera

-Por cierto, deberías arreglar la puerta-Erla siempre remarcaba aquello que era obvio.

-Eso es lo que h'remos-señalo a Karen-H'y un I**a c'rca. La c'mprar'mos all'.

-¿Eh? Pero la Reina no quiere ir al I**a

-Tú lo rompes, tú lo pagas-La voz de Norell no permitía regaños.

Se giraron para ver si los cuervos seguían allí pero habían levantado el vuelo. Karen se encamino hacia la puerta, pero Giselle la detuvo

-Deb's d'jar aqu' a M'nin.

-¡No quiero!-Pero tras varios segundos de la mejor mirada intimidante de la sueca acabo cediendo.-Esta bien

-Nosotras nos vamos yendo, vamos Norell-Sigrid salió al patio solo para llevarse de allí a Norell. Las dos mayores se las quedaron mirando.

Cuando Karen miraba a Norell, su "pensamiento" las imaginaba juntas en un futuro próximo.

Cuando Giselle miraba a Sigrid, su "memoria" recordaba todo aquello que habían vivido juntas.

Tal vez no fueran tan diferentes después de todo.

__._._._._._._.  
><em>

_Muy cortito, lo se, pero...Reviews?_


End file.
